


Wanna Know A Secret? - A Superhusbands/Stony One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: When Pepper takes Tony to the dentist for a procedure, he tells her an insane secret while hopped up on the wacky gas.





	Wanna Know A Secret? - A Superhusbands/Stony One Shot

Pepper sat next to Tony, who was blissfully playing with her fingers, zonked out of his mind. Tony Stark was a grown ass man who fought against super villains and managed to stay alive in Afghanistan after almost dying, living off of nothing but a car battery, and he was still afraid of going to the dentist. He’d never tell anyone that he always brought Pepper Potts to keep him calm when he had appointments, no, he was Iron Man. People, especially Clint Barton, would never let him live that down.   
Whenever he was scheduled for any procedure to be done, other than cleanings, the dental hygienists would give him Nitrous Oxide, or laughing gas, that would render him goofy and unaware of his surroundings. Pepper couldn’t deny the fact that she thought he was just the most precious thing all because he had this childhood fear, that followed him throughout his adolescence and adulthood, of a few dental instruments. She would never tell him that, of course.   
“Thanks, doc. His teeth look great. Sorry about his behavior, again,” the small woman said.   
The dentist grabbed the billionaire’s folder of all his records, “Oh, we’re getting used to it, Ms. Potts. I’ll take Tony’s charts and bring them back to records. Whenever you think he’s ready, you can go up the receptionist and make his next checkup appointment so we know the procedure is making him feel better.”   
Pepper nodded and tried to keep her composure when she felt pressure on one of her fingers. Tony didn’t know his own strength sometimes, especially when he was high out of his mind. She mumbled an ‘ow’ under her breath and took her hand back as the dentist and his assistant walked out of the room.

“How are you feeling, Tony?”   
The genius was just sitting in his chair, looking around and humming to himself.   
“I feel really pretty. Do you think I’m pretty, Peppy?”  
“Gorgeous,” Pepper laughed to herself.   
“I have a secret I want to tell you,” Tony whispered as he played with his assistant’s hair, pulling it every which way around her face.   
Pepper swatted at his hands and smiled, “Okay, what’s the secret?”  
“You gotta promise not to get mad at me,” Tony giggled to himself, his thick fingers running around the edges of his arc reactor.   
Pepper pulled his hands away in fear that he would destroy the thing in his chest keeping him alive. As said before, sometimes, he didn’t know his own strength.   
“Okay, I’ll try not to be mad at you. Just tell me.”   
“You know that guy Steve?” Tony whispered slowly into her ear, one hand on her chin and the other placed on the back of her head.  
She began to nod when she realized that she couldn’t.   
“Yes, I know Steve. He lives with you and the rest of the Avengers in the tower. What about Steve?”  
Tony moved his lips to Pepper’s ear and smiled on her skin, “We kissed.”   
The man let go of the ginger’s head and sat back in his chair before he rubbed his eyes, mimicking a small child.   
“You and Steve kissed?! Tony! Oh my god, I can’t believe you! I cannot believe you would do that to poor Steve. Why can’t you just keep it in your pants, Tony? It’s bad enough that you’ve basically slept with the whole city of Los Angeles, now you’re trying to put the moves on Captain America?!”   
Tony giggled and kicked his feet around, unaware that he was a grown man and should not be doing so.   
“He kissed me first! He’s my secret boyfriend, Peppy. I really like him.”   
He couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. He was all messed up on wacky gas so there was a chance he could be lying. Once after a procedure, he told Pepper that he sent out nude pictures to an ex fling who had threatened to send the pictures to CNN, destroying his career and life. That was a lie and Pepper still believed that over Tony kissing Steve!

Once they got back to the tower, Tony was talking normally again and the gas’ effect on him was gone.   
“Thanks for taking me to the dentist, Pep,” Tony said as he walked inside, his voice just a muffled mush of words due to the cotton balls in his mouth. Pepper could only hope that was the only form of balls getting near his mouth…  
“Don’t talk too much, Tony. I know how hard that is for you, but it has to hurt and I refuse to be called tonight by you whining that your mouth hurts. The dentist said not to eat or drink for another hour and if the stiches start to bleed, please do not try to fix them yourself. Just call me and I’ll handle it.”   
“Sure thing, mommy,” Tony mumbled, eyes glued to the phone in his hand.   
What was Pepper supposed to do? All she could think about was the fact that she knew this insane secret she wasn’t supposed to know and Tony didn’t even remember that he told her!   
“Can I ask you something?”   
Tony looked up and smiled, “You just did. And I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk.”  
“YOU KISSED STEVE!” Pepper blurted out before going over it in her head.   
“How do you know about that?”   
“Because you told me! You were all wacked out on Nitrous Oxide and you told me that you kissed Steve and that he was your secret boyfriend!”   
Tony leaned against the counter in the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair with the smuggest of smug looks on his face.   
“Well, now I don’t have to worry about telling you anymore.”   
“Are the two of you really secretly dating or are you lying just to push my buttons and give me a heart attack?” Pepper asked, trying to catch her breath.   
Tony walked over to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, smiling like nothing was wrong and like Pepper had gone batshit crazy, “Would I lie to you?”  
“Yes. You have and you always will. I’ve already accepted that.”  
Just then, Steve walked into the room, face buried in a book.   
“Hey, Ms. Potts. What are you doing here?”   
Tony looked back at her and swiped his flattened hand across his neck horizontally.   
“Just checking up on Tony,” she lied, even though she should’ve just sold him out.   
Steve walked up to them and wrapped his arm around Tony’s neck. He smiled at the brunette and then at the ginger.   
“Aww, you don’t have to do that. We all look out for Tony around here.”   
Both men had insanely creepy smiles plastered on their faces, which Pepper was not too fond of.  
“Just don’t break any headboards and use protection,” Pepper muttered as she walked into the elevator, quickly pressing the button to the first floor.


End file.
